The Curse Uncovered
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: The head of the Sohma household has had enough of the Zodiac. Revealing the curse, Akito sells the members to a trafficking ring. What will become of the poor Sohma's as they are faced by people crueler than Akito? Shunned and forced to be slaves, labeled as freaks.
1. Tohru!

A/N: I know there are a lot like these! But please, bear with me!

* * *

"Dammit Akito!" Hatori pounded his fists against the floor, "Y-You can't do this!" He struggled against the men who were handcuffing him.

"Oh my _dear_ Hatori," Akito purred, "I just did." He smiled sweetly, "Put this abomination in with the others!" He turned harshly to the men that had handcuffed Hatori. "Oh, I almost forgot." Their was a muffled shriek of pain as a girl was tossed in the trailer after Hatori.  
"Hatori..." Akito peered into the trailer, "You and the others will be rare, very rare collections indeed." The head of the Sohma family smiled as the trailer banged closed and drove away. He was finally free of those insolent, cursed... _things_!  
He was glad he found that girl, she would sell for a lot too...

"Uncle Shigure?!" Kisa cried as she felt the bonds being loosened, then removed. The same happened for all fourteen of the trapped souls.  
"I'm here little one." Shigure said comfortingly, he picked her up and hugged her close.  
"Why did Akito do this too us?" She whimpered.  
"I don't know..." Shigure confessed. "What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo growled, annoyed. "Let's all calm down!" Hatori raised his hand for silence, "I need everyone to stay still so I can see if you are all here." He started counting, then a chilling thought blossomed in the back of his mind, _What if Akito kept Yuki?! If he did that, Yuki's screwed, as good as dead! _To his relief there were fourteen people, including himself. _Wait, fourteen?! There's only supposed to be thirteen of us! but, could it be... _"Tohru?" He called out, "Are you in here?"

Hatori spotted a silhouette, or maybe more of an outline, of a young girl huddling in a corner, "Tohru?" He said as he inched closer, but jerked back when two piercing green eyes stared up at him.

"I'm not Tohru." She whispered, her voice barely audible, "Im Hawkheart."


	2. No!

**A/N: I know that the first was a bit short, but I was typing on an Ipad, and it gets REALLY uncomfortable after a while.**

* * *

Hawkheart struggled to her feet, stepping into the dim light that was filtering through the metal shell that was their prison. Kisa let out a shriek of fear, "W-What's wrong with her?" She whispered to Shigure, terrified of the jagged scar over the girls' right eye.  
"Hush little one!" Shigure said softly, "Don't be rude."

Hawkheart's eyes widened, "I don't know any of you!" Her eyes glinted with fear, she was a cornered animal. Ready to pounce, she knew how to fight; she always won.  
"Calm down now!" Kyo stood up slowly, and walked cautiously over to Hawkheart, whose eyes were wild with fear.  
Spooked by the sudden movement, Hawkheart launched herself at him. Kyo fell backwards in surprise, "Haru? Yuki!" He yelled to the others, "I'd appreciate a little help!" Kyo kicked the brunette off with a grunt and scrabbled up on his feet. Haru looked at the girl and nodded, and stood up, ready to strike.  
"Everyone!" Yuki commanded, "Get behind us and keep Kisa and Hiro in the middle. In a tight circle!" The rest of the Sohmas nodded and did exactly that.  
"Come _on_ Yuki!" Hatsuharu shouted.  
"This girl is really good!" Kyo panted.  
"Gotcha!" Yuki had pinned Hawkheart down, "Help me keep her still!" The two other teens nodded and helped to pin the snarling, fighting girl.  
"N-No!" She whimpered, "D-Don't hurt me!"  
"Hatori, can you please check her?" Yuki asked.  
Hatori nodded, "Take care of Kisa." He said to Shigure, who was clinging to the slim frame of Ayame. "She has been the victim of abuse…" He murmured as he looked the whimpering girl over.  
Hawkheart allowed herself a small smirk as she lashed out a hand, "Gah!" Kyo fell back, holding a hand to his eye. "That damn girl clawed me!"  
"Let me see." Hatori said quietly, he moved Kyo's hand away and looked at his eye, "It's not deep, the bleeding should stop in a little while." There was a small gash right above Kyo's eyebrow.  
"Wait," Hatori said, looking intently at Hawkheart, "There's something odd… Take off her hood."  
Hawkheart flinched as Kyo ripped the hood off of her head; all four of them gasped and jerked back, "No wonder Akito put you in with the rest of us!" Hatori gasped, "W-What are you?"  
"I'm a _Neko_!" Hawkheart sneered, flicking her ears, annoyed. She sat up and rubbed her left collarbone, "Aggh," She groaned, "It gets sore…"  
"What does?" Shigure piped up.  
"I haven't had a fight like that in _moons_!" Hawkheart continued, "Needless to say, I lost. They broke my left collarbone. Snapped it clean in half, and gave me this scar over my eye." She sighed, "Do you know why we're here?"  
Shigure shook his head, "Akito put us here…"  
"Stupid…" Hawkheart hissed softly, "This 'Akito' figure was a human trafficker! New to the business…"  
"What do you mean by 'new to the business'?" Ayame gasped.  
"I _mean_ that he sold you off for ten-hundred a head, and me _only_ fifteen-hundred!"  
"_'Only fifteen-hundred'_?!" Kyo gaped, eyes wide, "That's a lot!"  
"Not for a body." Hawkheart chided in, her voice brusque. "You couldn't get a dead rat for fifteen-hundred!" Hawkheart saw Yuki wince at the analogy.  
"Sissy!" Kisa murmured, "Where are you!"  
"I-If you're talking about a girl named Tohru Honda…" Hawkheart's voice broke off, she stared at her feet, "She went to see Akito. That's the last I saw of her."  
"What did Akito do to her?!" In a rage, Kyo had charged at Hawkheart, pinning her to the side of the trailer.  
"You idiot!" Hawkheart hissed and scored her claws across his face, not deep enough to leave scars, "He's selling her for her parts. She's lucky." Hawkheart re-stated, disgruntled.  
"_LUCKY_?!" Kyo and Yuki shrieked, "How is she LUCKY!?"  
"She had a quicker death! We're just gonna die here, or at some sick bastards home. I already know what _I'm _gonna be used for. I was placed in a fighting ring, that's how I broke my collarbone. I survived last time, but next time. I may not be so lucky!" Hawkheart snarled.  
"Do you know how she… died?" Kyo whimpered.  
Hawkheart nodded solemnly, "He led her to Yuki's '_Special Room_'. I heard a shriek, it was abruptly cut off by a very audible thump. I heard her crumple to the ground, the screaming went on for minutes…" Hawkheart shuddered, "I snuck into the room after it was over… There was blood, _everywhere_! On the floor, on the walls. StarClan knows how he got blood on the ceiling as well! I looked at her body and it was evident that he had beaten her to a bloody pulp. But only after Akito had removed her eye's and tongue." Hawkheart closed her eyes, "It was horrid."  
"Oh god… why?!" Both Kyo and Yuki cried.

"Hey!" A rough voice cut off the lamenting, the trailer had finally stopped.  
"Help us!" Ayame shouted, "Please!"  
"Wait…!" Hawkheart scented a familiar, sickly-sweet scent, "They're gassing us!" She turned around and looked at the rest of the group. _THUD THUD THUD! _Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo dropped to the ground; the rest of the family was already slumped over, unconscious. "Dammit!" She yelled as she pressed her body close to the ground, trying to keep the noxious fumes from taking her over. "Stay away from me!" The Neko snarled as the trailer door opened and four men with gas masks stormed in.  
"Shut up!" One of them ordered.  
"Make me you bastard!" Hawkheart gasped in pain when the man's boot connected with her jaw, "You… can't… do… this…" She sighed, before succumbing to the gas.


End file.
